Free Me (Cophine)
by Moreorlez
Summary: Cophine AU. Sixteen year old Cosima falls madly in love at first sight with Delphine a beautiful young scientist; since then she has made it her mission to win her affections. How hard could it be?


**Just a little challenge I set for myself inspired by the song Free me from Emma Bunton.**  
 ***Also a fan of Clexa? Brittana? you may want to check out their versions o** **n my profile :D**

* * *

It all started when Cosima was sixteen. She thought her life couldn't get any better when she received a scholarship to go to Berkley University –her dream school- thanks to the DYAD Institute. They were extremely impressed with her quick brain and science skills and offered to prepare her in order for her to work with them as soon as it was humanly possible. So the day she was scheduled to visit the institute Cosima was ecstatic.

A car picked her up on time and when she arrived the limo driver escorted her to the front door.

"… I hope you have a really nice time at the institute Miss Niehaus."

"Thank you and it's just Cosima" the young brunette with a big smile waved her hand to the man with whom she spent the entire trip talking animatedly.

He smiled back at her and then looked towards the door, nodding and tipping his hat before parting.

Cosima turned to see who the driver was acknowledging but when she did, everything froze around her. There standing at the entrance was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on: tall, slim, curly blonde hair and eyes that she couldn't really place the exact color of; a goddess of some sort that whipped her hair as she approached in slow motion.

"Hi! You must be Cosima Niehaus, welcome to the DYAD Institute" the blonde smiled warmly.

Cosima wanted to say something but her brain was not cooperating at the moment. She stood there with mouth agape wondering if this gorgeous creature was even real or a figment of her teenage hormone induced imagination.

"I'm Delphine Cormier" the girl extended her hand.

On instinct Cosima stretched out her hand too. A shiver ran down her spine when she made contact with the blonde's skin.

"Enchantée" Delphine let out in a hot French accent that weakened Cosima's knees.

"Enchantée" the brunette replied in a failed attempt to replicate the intonation of the girl now engraved in her mind.

Delphine found the reaction of the teen odd but cute nonetheless. Taking it as just a nerdy attitude she proceeded with her program. "I'm the one in charge to show you the facilities, now if you follow me please so we can begin?

Shaking her head to come out of her daze Cosima answered "yeah of course sure."

She was kind of ashamed about this fact but if you asked her what Delphine said during the first half of the tour she probably wouldn't remember much, Cosima was more focused on details like the elegant way Delphine walked, the bounce of her curls and the kind smile that every now and then would grace her features… and her ass of course!

Her attention was brought back though when the blonde asked her a question that never failed to engage her: science.

"So Cosima," Delphine started the chat once they sat down in the cafeteria "have you decided on your major yet?"

"Uh" Cosima squirmed in her seat as she adjusted her glasses "I'm thinking maybe Cell & Developmental Biology but I'm not quite sure yet."

"That would be perfect!" Delphine commented with excitement. "I'm in immunology; I'm about to get my master's."

"What!" Cosima exclaimed impressed "wait, how old are you?"

At that the blonde felt a little shy "I'm twenty one. Just like you they selected me from school back in France; and when I completed my bachelor's degree they offered me a job here in the States" she ended with a shrug to appear nonchalant.

"Wow dude that's rad!"

"Thank you" Delphine giggled blushing a little but feeling a strange connection with the girl nonetheless.

The rest of the tour was spent with both of them feeling more comfortable around each other, excitedly talking about the subject they both loved.

Even Delphine, being the disciplined girl she was, took some liberties and changed the program a bit in favor of showing Cosima other facilities she was not supposed to.

By the end of the whole visit, two hours later than planned, they were treating each other like they were friends forever.

As Delphine accompanied Cosima to the exit, not wanting it to be the last time she would see the girl she remarked "Hey um I have an idea; since Berkley is a few blocks away, how about you coming here and I can personally tutor you with your homework" she added as not to seem desperate. "I mean you're gonna work here anyways, I'm sure they will be thrilled knowing I'm doing my best to help you be a great scientist" she ended with a hint of nervousness.

"Would you do that for me?!" Cosima asked eagerly.

"Yes of course Cosima. You're a good student; it'll be my pleasure to be part of your growth as a professional."

"Oh wow Delphine, thank you" without thinking Cosima jumped enveloping Delphine in a bear hug.

"ow" Delphine reciprocated the hug, startled and with some effort since Cosima was basically hanging onto her due to the difference in their height.

Suddenly invaded by the sweet smell of Delphine's perfume and shampoo that permeated the air, Cosima became aware of what she had just done.

"Oh sorry I was… um" Cosima pulled away embarrassed moving her hands in all directions trying to explain.

Delphine just smiled ignoring completely Cosima's response, focusing instead on her own giddiness which seemed to come out of the blue. She was so contented at the moment she let out without even meaning to "you know? It's really good to finally meet someone who gets this" she turned a hand palm up, signaling the inside of DYAD. And as if it was inevitable she added "who gets… who gets me."

Cosima stayed put stunned by the intimate admission. She completely understood this feeling; a feeling of being alone because people didn't comprehend your passion and they cast you aside labeling you a nerd. It made her really sad to find out this beautiful girl –because she's still a girl- has suffered the same isolation as herself just for being a prodigy. She gulped, honored that she had gotten this girl's trust in a matter of hours. Not one to disappoint she admitted her own thoughts in a more concise way "yeah, ditto; obvs."

"Good" Delphine giggled looking down.

And Cosima thought she had never heard something as celestial as that sound.

The moment was cut short by the driver announcing his presence, informing them he will be waiting in the car.

"Oh, thank you Benjamin" Delphine nodded and waited for the man to walk away before taking out her wallet, fishing something out, "Here." She handed Cosima a card "there's my number; call me or leave a message anytime you need my help."

"Su-sure, thanks" Cosima took the card purposely brushing her fingers over the blonde's.

When Cosima failed to say anything Delphine continued "It's um, it's really nice to make a friend in the brave new world."

"Yeah" Cosima replied dumbly enchanted by the ever present smile on Delphine's face. But soon she was brought back to earth when Delphine spoke again.

"It's late; you have to go" this time her voice was firm.

"Oh OK, yeah" Cosima shifted in place trying to focus. But the little concentration she had barely gotten, vanished like foam by the sudden movement of the girl in front of her.

Delphine leaned in giving Cosima an unexpected kiss on both her cheeks.

It was enough to put Cosima in an idiotic trance.

"Chao" Delphine retreated waving her hand.

"Bye" Cosima's brain responded for her.

She doesn't remember exactly how she got into the car or her house for that matter; but the next thing she knew she was in bed with a huge grin on her face and with only one person on her mind: Delphine Cormier.

During the subsequent weeks Cosima spent them trying to come up with excuses to see the blonde, which luckily for her resulted with a positive response since Delphine was happy to attend to her.

Each time she actually hung out with her, Cosima realized what a great person this French girl was; smart, dedicated, and passionate. And with every new thing she discovered about her, she came to the conclusion that she was falling for her more and more. Unfortunately the fact she was only sixteen was on her mind; but she didn't let that little detail discourage her. Soon she embarked on a titanic yet not impossible mission: gain Delphine's heart.

First course of action was to become good friends. She thought she was doing a great job in that area. They started meeting outside DYAD, they talked and texted regularly; they told each other their hopes, dreams, problems and dates… and that's when Cosima's spirit went low; because Delphine dated a lot… of men.

Of course she would be straight; and of course she would date a lot. Delphine is an attractive young woman in the prime of her life, free to do as she pleases; it was only natural for her to hook up with whoever she wanted. And it was exactly the "whoever" part Cosima hated the most. Part of her duty as a friend was to listen about the "cute guys" Delphine was dating and show her "support" or her "excitement"; but the worst times were the days when Delphine looked tired and with a dopey smile on her face briefly explaining the "busy night" she had without going into much detail. Cosima really wanted to smash her head against the wall on those occasions doing her best to be strong but after a year and a half of the same, even the most persevering and positive person would lose faith.

She had almost left the idea of gaining Delphine's affections behind, until one incredible day.

As any other weekend they weren't overly occupied, Cosima and Delphine went to the mall to do some shopping and watch a movie. Everything was going smoothly, they were just exiting a shop when someone called Cosima's name.

The brunette turned around, a grin immediately adorning her face as she recognized the owner of the voice "Shay!"

A petite blonde, around Cosima's age ran to embrace her "Oh my God Cosima!" She leaned back after a few seconds smiling "It's been a long time; how are you smarty pants?"

Cosima chuckled blushing at the familiar nickname "well you know, hella busy with college and stuff."

"uh huh" Shay lifted a brow teasingly "So now that you are in the big leagues you forget about us simple folks I see" she crossed her arms in fake reproach.

"Oh no, no; that-that's not true at all Shay!" Cosima tried to explain "College life is crazy and I…"

"I'm just messing with you Cosima, chill" Shay laughed, slapping Cosima's arm.

Already relieved Cosima joined in the laughter until Shay began looking at her side; that's when she remembered the other blonde "Oh Delphine, sorry." She shook her head "Um, Shay this is my friend Delphine; Delphine this is Shay."

"Hi"

"Hey"

Both blondes barely spared a glance at each other with a movement of their heads as a salutation.

The atmosphere was suddenly filled with awkward tension, confusing Cosima as to why.

"Uh, I'll be checking out the shoes in there" Delphine pointed at a window nearby, moving away.

"Oh OK" Cosima watched her retreat and then turned back to face Shay.

"Where did that chick come from? How old is she, thirty?" Shay let out with annoyance.

"What? No!" Cosima rolled her eyes already used to Shay's judgmental ways "She's twenty two". She works for the company that gave me the scholarship. Delphine is very smart and accomplished for her age; she's been so nice helping me with my homework; a sweetheart really" Cosima described Delphine like she was talking about some divinity.

The dreamy face Cosima was sporting at the moment didn't go unnoticed by Shay who grew a little bit irritated so she changed the subject. "Oh well, and when are you planning to go back to the hood? The guys told me they've seen you a couple of times; apparently I'm not worth enough for you to pay me a visit" Shay pouted for effect.

"Oh Shay don't say that" Cosima cringed with guilt. "I swear I rarely have time like these to myself. And on the occasions I get to go there I mainly focus on spending all my time with my aunt and sisters you know?" She hoped Shay understood her dilemma. Then she added as a suggestion "hey how about this; I promise the next time I go visit aunt Siobhan I'll call you to catch up and stuff" Cosima ended with optimism.

"mmm…" Shay grabbed her chin in mocked consideration "OK, deal" she relented beaming, taking her cellphone out and handing it to Cosima "put your number in there so I know when you'll be coming."

"Right" Cosima quickly typed her number in Shay's contacts and was about to give the cellphone back when she noticed the change in the blonde's mood.

Shay was staring at Cosima, biting her lip. She then reached for the hem of Cosima's blouse and uttered in a husky voice "who knows maybe we could remember good old times, don't you think?"

"Oh uh…" Cosima's brain short circuited at the memory of hot make out sessions under the bleachers or in the darkness of the janitor's closet. Somehow along those images Shay's face morphed into Delphine's face and she started wondering how it would be to kiss those soft pink lips, how it would be to touch her smooth skin. But her fantasies were cut short when her attention was brought back by a loud clearing of a throat.

"Uh Cosima…" Delphine, who appeared seemingly out of the blue by Cosima's side, spoke in a slight honeyed tone "the movie is about to start we should get going."

"Shit right!" Cosima fixed her glasses and addressed Shay "Sorry uh I have to go now. But we'll be in contact" she smiled apologetically.

"Of course" Shay did her best to put on a similar smile as she leaned in for a hug "It was nice to see you again." She supplied sincerely as she kissed Cosima's cheek before letting go.

"Yeah ditto." Cosima looked down shyly for a second "I'll see you soon."

"You bet" Shay winked. She then looked at Cosima's side "Bye Delphine" she drawled giving Delphine a once over.

Delphine managed her best bitchy posture before replying "Au revoir" she waved off sarcastically.

Again Cosima didn't know how to interpret this attitude in both blondes but she didn't really analyze it at that moment. She just observed how Shay walked away from them.

"So that was Shay?" Delphine voiced once she made sure Shay was gone. "The one who fooled around with you in exchange for you doing her homework?"

Cosima chuckled but couldn't hide the flush now tinting her skin "well yeah that was her" she added then as if to save her pride "and for the record we totally got to second base."

"Quioi?" Delphine's eyes opened wide, the news surprising her.

"Oh uh I mean, lesbian second base" Cosima wasn't sure why she felt the need to clarify this fact but her mouth went faster than her analytics.

"Huh?" Now Delphine looked utterly puzzled.

"It's about… we didn't …" Cosima gave up not really wanting to go into details about her adventures with her old crush with her current one "just look for it in urban dictionary."

"Oh" Delphine nodded pensively making a mental note to actually look up the word in the source offered, eager to find out what it implied for some unknown reason. A second later not able to help herself she voiced "well if I were you I would be careful; if she took advantage of you once there is nothing to stop her to do it twice," Delphine threw a warning gaze to her companion.

"Nah" Cosima dismissed quickly "what else can she want? I'm busy anyway and even if I wanted to I couldn't. I bet when I see her again we'll just talk… or maybe we won't talk at all." she snorted poking her tongue out mischievously.

Delphine laughed humorlessly, her brows betraying what she was really thinking; but she stopped before it was noticeable "right, OK. Let's get moving," she grabbed Cosima by the arm coaxing her to walk in the direction of the theater.

The brunette let herself be dragged along completely oblivious to what it all may mean.

But of course that night, already in bed, she had the time to think and analyze carefully the events that happened in the mall. Everything was fine until Shay appeared; Delphine started to act weird after that and the glares she sent Shay's way and her comments; everything seemed to point out she was... jealous?

' _Whoa wait Delphine was jealous?'_ Cosima sat upright abruptly _'no, no it can't be that's impossible; it's just wishful thinking.'_ She falls down onto her mattress again reconsidering the past months _'well she's been wanting to see me more often lately and she's becoming rather touchy feely. Also she hasn't been dating as much as she used to… maybe she's really…. Ugh_ ' Cosima covered her face with her hands in frustration. Her mind was getting the best of her, imagining things that maybe were not real; there was no way she could figure out this by herself. She needed help from a neutral source that would not care about her secret desires and would give her an honest answer and nothing more.

Xxxxxxxx

"She has the hots for you darling" Felix remarked as if he was just giving the time of the day.

"Really?" Cosima's heart did a little somersault at hearing the words but she didn't want to keep her hopes up in case she was disappointed so she stared at her friend questionably, almost pleadingly.

Felix, as nonchalant as always, took a shot glass in his hand as he advised "if I were you I'd do the whole testing waters thingy."

"What do you mean?" Cosima fixed her glasses in her typical nervous way.

"Ugh" Felix paused exasperated looking for a better example "kind of a… glove lunch sort of thing" satisfied with the new metaphor he was sure she would understand, he downed his shot in one gulp.

"Oh… OH!" And Cosima did understand, her mind started running a mile a minute but she came up with nothing "but… how do I do it I mean… she's older than me and classy and… shit I'm fucked."

Taking pity on his younger friend the British guy rolled his eyes and offered "OK we have to pimp you a bit."

"Pimp me?"

"Yeah, yeah… and maybe a little bit more make up on your eyes… gosh your eyes would look amazing with more eyeliner." Felix seemed to get into his infamous business moods.

"Uh…" but before she could say anything else Felix interjected.

"Tomorrow we are going to the street market to see what we can find. Ugh you're gonna look so hot, you're gonna rock her world I guaranty you that." He winked at her downing another shot.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next time she went to the lab to meet Delphine, Cosima was wearing a topshop electric ray mini dress and heavy eyeliner that she must admit suited her very well. She stopped briefly at the door, channeling her inner diva and recalling Felix's recommendations in detail. "OK here we go" with a long intake of breath she finally let herself in.

"Hey," she greeted immediately to get Delphine's attention, who was currently eyeing a sample in the microscope.

"Bon jour Co…" Delphine's attempts to welcome Cosima were abruptly interrupted by her own arm which almost knocked the microscope over at the sight of the brunette.

"Whoa."

"Merde!" Delphine barely had time to catch the thing before it fell.

When Delphine failed to say anything Cosima asked tentatively "uh… you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah" Delphine cleared her throat "I just um; I'm a little clumsy today" she chuckled nervously moving to another section of the room "and uh… how was your weekend?"

Cosima's brows lifted at the change of topic but she couldn't help smile at this response, taking advantage Delphine wasn't looking at her.

' _So I do a radical make over and Delphine doesn't mention it even though it's obvious she noticed it… interesting. What if…'_

Making a quick decision Cosima responded "It was great I got to hang out with Shay."

It wasn't obvious, it lasted barely two seconds but Cosima did note how Delphine's hands stopped moving upon hearing Shay's name.

"Oh really?" Delphine faked interest "And how did that go."

' _Window of opportunity! Make the most of it!'_

"Well…" Cosima made sure to portray her best Cheshire smile before replying "Let's just say we made the best of our time together … if you know what I mean." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

Delphine's grip on her pen tightened considerably, irritation taking over her body; still she managed to comment "wow good for you."

Her words lacked sincerity, Cosima could tell _'this is going in the right direction'_ she smirked to herself as she walked over to the blonde as they started their regular day at the lab.

For the next couple of months Cosima, more sure of herself, attempted other tactics to confirm that Delphine did have feelings for her. She started to show off more of her physical attributes, she made sure to touch Delphine more often or "brush" against her at any opportunity and even flirted here and there whenever she got a good vibe from Delphine.

Usually Delphine would answer back to these flirtations but as soon as she realized what she was doing she stopped and pretended it was a joke.

That was probably the only thing that held Cosima back from being completely sure of Delphine's interest in her. It was frustrating but she kept on trying and luckily her efforts finally paid off.

It was late one night; Cosima was studying in her room when she received a call from Delphine.

"Hello?" Cosima answered intrigued and a little worried; Delphine never called this late.

"Cosima," Delphine's voice came fast and frantic. "You have to come to the lab immediately; I'm sending a cab to pick you up."

"Wha- but it's like…" Cosima checked the time confused "what's going…"

"Let me know when you are here so I can let you in; hurry up!" With that Delphine hung up.

Still having no clue what the hell just happened, Cosima got ready to meet Delphine.

Xxxxxxxxx

Delphine anxiously waited in the corner for Cosima to say something about the sample she was observing from the microscope at Delphine's work station. She watched impatiently as the brunette quietly kept her eyes on the microscope.

After what seemed like an eternity for Delphine, Cosima finally spoke.

"You did it." She met Delphine's gaze "you found it Delphine, you proved it; you did it." Cosima grinned proudly.

"I did it." Delphine replied smiling incredulity.

"You are probably gonna get a promotion."

"I probably will."

"You're gonna get a raise too and an office."

"An office."

"And you'll have to present this to the big ones."

"I'll be traveling all over the world to make presentations at all of our offices."

"Oh My God Delphine!" Cosima exclaimed "You did it!"

Both Cosima and Delphine squealed, running toward each other; joining midway in an over enthusiastic hug.

Cosima detached first with the intention to congratulate Delphine on her discovery but her words got stuck in her mouth when Delphine grabbed her face with both hands and joined their lips in a kiss.

It was so sudden and unexpected that Cosima didn't have time to reciprocate and before she even could react to the kiss Delphine had pulled away.

The blonde was frozen in place; eyes bulging, jaw slacking.

Cosima was in a similar state of shock.

"Je suis desolé Cosima uh…." Delphine shook her head realizing her attempt of an apology came in her native tongue. She took a deep breath completely lost, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Del…" Cosima tried to speak but got interrupted by Delphine.

"It's really late I… I'll take you home." Delphine, without looking at Cosima, got her purse and began walking to the door, not bothering to check if the young brunette was following her.

Call it the most awkward ride Cosima has ever had, was an understatement. She was so bewildered by what happened that she didn't dare say a word. Delphine for her part was driving like a robot in complete silence.

When they finally arrived at Cosima's destination the atmosphere was tense; still Delphine managed a polite "take care and goodnight" before parting, leaving Cosima on the sidewalk.

It took Cosima approximately five minutes to come to her senses and when it happened she gave the biggest gasp and exclaimed "Holly watershed she kissed me! Delphine kissed me!" She grabbed her head and laughed "She kissed me, she likes me! Oh My God she likes me!" The whole way to her room she was running, jumping and skipping with her arms in the air.

As Cosima had anticipated; Delphine didn't talk to her for a week; and when she actually sent signs of life it was with a short message telling her she would be traveling due to her discovery. Cosima didn't let Delphine's insecurities to put her down since she already had the certainty the blonde in fact felt something for her; instead she decided to work on ways to get together with the blonde.

' _Oh Delphine Cormier you have no escape now, you are going to be mine soon; I'll make sure of that.'_


End file.
